<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Korekiyo's Awakening by Heroman3003</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053521">Korekiyo's Awakening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroman3003/pseuds/Heroman3003'>Heroman3003</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Recovery, Virtual Reality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroman3003/pseuds/Heroman3003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Korekiyo Shinguji wakes up from the nightmare that was the killing game. It was all fake, meant to force him and his future classmates into despair and death. But that didn't happen... So why is he still struggling with being honest about his secrets around them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Good Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korekiyo Shinguji was in figurative heaven. Still tied firmly, he was inside a pot of boiling water, and right now, water was far from only thing boiling. His own body was in agony, and yet his mind could only remain in awe at the cruelty of this punishment. It was hard to believe that any human could be behind something so excruciatingly painful, so inhumanely cruel. Of course, it was obvious that one way or another, there were people behind his current situation. And he himself being a murderer, hardly had any room to judge them. Instead, his thoughts drifted back to <em>her</em>.</p><p>Yes... Sister... His one and only love, taken away from the realm of living so early and yet lingering still with him. He still felt her gentle presence, easing his mind and helping not think of how his skin is almost peeling off at this point. Agony was no stranger to Korekiyo. At this point he learned to derive joy and pleasure from everything, and pain was a wonderful source of extreme feeling that is rare in his lonely heart.</p><p>Korekiyo instinctively tried to reach his hand to wipe away a tear. But he was still tied up... He wouldn’t be able to move his now-disfigured arm even if he wasn’t... And it wasn’t even tears that needed wiping, but his own blood.</p><p>He can endure... He shall not falter... And once this is over... He will meet her with open arms, and their love will bloom eternal.</p><p>
  <em>Sister... I’m... coming...</em>
</p><p>His vision finally gave out as he couldn’t keep his head above boiling water anymore and simply sank in...</p><p>
  <em>So... This is what dying feels like...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beautiful...</em>
</p><p>This was truly it. His time was up and he was about to die. His time was up and he was about to die. he was about to die. he was about to die about to die about to die die die die die die die die di—</p><p>
  <strong>d3$P41Я</strong>
  <strong> World Program has encountered an unexpected error with avatar connection.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">OK</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>***</p><p>“He’s waking up.”</p><p>“Vitals are n-nominal...”</p><p>Cold. Why is it suddenly so cold?</p><p>“Is it normal that he’s shivering?”</p><p>“Considering nature of his execution, that’s about what I’d expect.”</p><p>No. It wasn’t him being cold. The heat was just gone. Yes, this is quite comfortable room temperature. Why would he ever think that this is cold...? Although it was uncomfortably bright in there.</p><p>Suddenly memories started flooding back!</p><p>Kidnapping. Awakening at the school. Meeting the students. First Blood Perk. Kaede’s murder. Motive videos. Kirumi’s trial. Student Council. Necronomicon. Board in his hands striking unsuspecting Angie. Antique sword piercing her neck. Sickle carefully placed on top of Tenko’s cage. A loud noise as he jumped on the improvised seesaw. The trial. Shuichi’s accusations and truth being revealed. Him being executed...</p><p>Korekiyo felt like he was about to throw up. Although emptiness inside him made sure that this was impossible. When was last time he ate...?</p><p>No, this is irrelevant nonsense... He was a murderer... He killed them! He killed for Sister. But that didn’t make sense... 100 friends? What a ridiculous idea. He wasn’t a murderer! He never killed anyone! And yet memory of Angie’s and Tenko’s death took up all of his thoughts.</p><p>The bright room he was in started dimming and going dark as Korekiyo sat upright. Was it a bed he was in? Possibly...</p><p>“P-please, calm down...”</p><p>His mask was gone too. Where did it go? His face was exposed. It’s not supposed to be exposed. Is it? What is wrong with his memory? Why does he remember killing almost a hundred innocents... And yet also remembers never killing anyone?</p><p>“Makoto, give him a mask.”</p><p>That’s wrong. Everything is wrong! Nothing is right, he would never take a life!</p><p>“Huh? What mask?”</p><p>“Any mask”</p><p>“There sh-should be some in the drawer”</p><p>World of despair... That’s the world he lived in for quite some time. Lived and persevered, without ever killing anyone. But why does he remember a peaceful world where he took innocent lives for this... sick... concept?!</p><p>“I—You’re... Who? What is... I can’t—No. Yes? Gh...”, he tried to formulate. But words refused to make sense. The world refused to make sense. Why does the light grow dimmer again?</p><p>“Here... Will this help his hyperventilating?”</p><p>“No, but it should help him calm down.”</p><p>Korekiyo felt something being handed to him, instinctively grabbing it. A mask... Not his usual one but anything to stop his face from being seen. He quickly pulled it on, returning to clutching himself and shaking lightly. Yes... This. This felt right. Finally, at least something feels right...</p><p>“He seems to be c-calming down...”</p><p>
  <em>Breath in... Breath out... Yes, that’s right. Just focusing on the breathing. Nothing else matters right now, Korekiyo...</em>
</p><p>“W-what... What happened?”, asked the anthropologist, finally opening his eyes properly and taking a look at owners of the three voices he heard.</p><p>First, there was a young woman, with a focused expression, staring right at him. She sat next to the bed he was in. Her hair was colored a very light shade of lilac, and she wore an official suit.</p><p>Second, there was another woman, dark haired and, seemingly, very antsy, with how she keeps fiddling with her own hands, and looking around in concern. She wore what seemed to be a nurse’s apron... Was this a hospital?</p><p>Last, but not least, there was a man, though he looked quite young and was shorter than Korekiyo himself, he immediately recognized who this was. That expression, that badly made tie, that brownish hair with an ahoge... This could only be Makoto Naegi himself.</p><p>Wait... Who was Makoto Naegi? Why didn’t he remember ever hearing that name?</p><p>Or did he? Of course he remembered the person who defeated the original Ultimate Despair, Junko Enoshima...</p><p>Or was that just a dream?</p><p>“Your brain will need some time to pick apart reality and make-belief. Don’t try thinking too hard on it, you’ve only been out of it for less than an hour”, said the confident woman. In retrospect, he recognized her too... Kyoko Kirigiri.</p><p>“You should just know, that everything is alright now. You’re safe.” Hearing that from the Ultimate Hope somehow made Korekiyo’s mind ease right away. “Kyoko, can you explain the situation this time? I want to go back to observation.”</p><p>“I will handle this, but the only place you’re going is your quarters. You haven’t had any sleep since yesterday.”</p><p>“I’m fine, Kyoko, I just had to watch it to make sure I know what happens.”</p><p>“Mikan, can you please make sure Makoto doesn’t get lost on his way to <em>his quarters</em>?”</p><p>“O-of course. Let’s go now, Makoto... You need your rest.”</p><p>With that the timid nurse took Makoto’s hand and lead him out of the room. That left Korekiyo alone with Kyoko.</p><p>“Sorry about that. Makoto feels personally responsible for what happened to all of you and insists that he has to be there for when you wake up.”</p><p>“What... exactly happened to me? Or ‘all of us’ for that matter?”</p><p>“It’s a long story. You will probably be extremely confused, as your brain still has false and real memories mixed up. But that effect is short term, and hopefully my explanation can help get you up to speed faster. Anyway, it all started at Hope’s Peak Academy...”</p><p>***</p><p>It all started at Hope’s Peak Academy. The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event In Human History was thought to be ending. The leaders of Remnants of Despair, after their last attack on Future Foundation headquarters, seemed to have disappeared. And newly appointed headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy, Makoto Naegi, helped with work towards rebuilding and reopening this place, to once again become the beacon of hope for the nation.</p><p>The school facilities were mostly intact, in part thanks to Junko Enoshima’s killing game needing to take place in a realistic school environment. So rebuilding didn’t take that long. However, finding young and talented individuals to become part of Class 80 of Hope’s Peak was a challenge, as during the fight against despair, a lot of talent was lost. Eventually, 16 candidates were finally found, but as some places were still recovering from the aftermath of despair chaos, reaching out to them proved difficult.</p><p>And then, the information about the student list leaked. Some insane people were still obsessed with following Junko’s will, even with her dead and her lieutenants cutting off all contacts. The attack they organized was not something Future Foundation was prepared for, and all 16 students ended up captured. They decided to do a repeat of Junko’s most glorious plans using stolen technology of Neo World Program (crudely altered and renamed to Despair World Program), and put all of the students into a killing game, which they planned to broadcast to entire world.</p><p>That failed miserably, as all students persevered through the motives and pushes of a simplistic Monokuma AI put in charge of Despair World Program. And the broadcast they were doing ended up being easily intercepted and cut off. That’s when the Ultimate Despair got... Well, desperate. In a new attempt, they restarted the killing game from scratch, but this time used its capability to alter memories in order to adjust personalities of the students within, to make them more susceptible to either becoming killers or victims. It was at that point that the facility they were using got stormed and the situation went entirely out of their hands.</p><p>Even technology used to simulate the virtual reality was just a cruddy imitation of Miaya Gekkogahara’s work. The connection between the body and the avatar was much less in-depth, so any memory alterations would only function properly within the program, and death in that world did not cause any repercussions in real life beyond psychological shock. But connection still existed, and disconnecting them outside avatar’s demise could still result in irreversible brain damage.  And so, the students in their pods, as well as the databanks, were all transported to secret facility on Jabberwock Island, where the original Neo World Program was used.</p><p>After the move was complete, original idea for extraction of the students was to send in one of the AIs the Jabberwock inhabitants had, World Destroyer. However, that proved to be much more of a risk, as Monokuma AI intervened. Makoto and the others had no choice but to accept its conditions: outside forces are not to intervene until the killing game runs its course. With how much power it held over virtual world, it was possible for it to prevent the students from ever waking up, which was not something that could be allowed to happen. And so Makoto, Kyoko and inhabitants of Jabberwock could only watch as the killing game progressed, and prepare proper medical care for when students do end up dying within it and awakening in real world.</p><p>***</p><p>“...and I suppose in some ways, you are much more aware what happened in the killing game itself so far”, Kyoko finished her recap.</p><p>Normally, this would be way too much information to process at once, but Korekiyo knew most of that of course. Only new info was on the nature of the killing game itself. However, the retelling of what happened to them shortly before the memory overwrite did in fact help him tell apart false and true parts of himself.</p><p>“I appreciate your help, Ms. Kirigiri. I feel much more focused now.”</p><p>“Once Mikan is sure that you won’t be collapsing from just walking around, we will show you to your new temporary living arrangements. Although, if you’d like to leave entirely and not join your classmates in the Hope’s Peak after all that, you can choose that.”</p><p>Korekiyo pondered for a moment. Most Tragic Event In Human History has turned his voluntary lifestyle of travel and wandering into a forced one, with his family, like many others, dead. And now that the world is pulling itself back together, lonely teenager making his way across the country wouldn’t be nearly as normal. Hope’s Peak was offering him a real home. As if he had a choice.</p><p>“I shall not turn down invitation such as this.”</p><p>“And on our end, we will make sure that nothing like this happens again. I’m glad you still believe in us, Ultimate Anthropologist.”</p><p>“Has anyone turned down that offer?</p><p>“One of the currently waking classmates is still undecided, but everyone else agreed to stay and go to Hope’s Peak. Whenever you are cleared to leave, you will meet them soon after. There are daily group therapy sessions and while attendance isn’t mandatory, it is highly recommended.”</p><p>Therapy... This was going to get interesting. That and he would have to face his fellow classmates soon enough. How would they react to him, knowing what he did in there? And how different would they be from their altered selves? Maybe some are entirely different people. Korekiyo himself didn’t feel like his general personality changed that much. Unless you count the story of being a serial murderer that was forced onto him.</p><p>“I’ll be patiently awaiting that then.”</p><p>“Glad to hear it. Get some more rest, I’ll tell Mikan that your memory stabilized.”</p><p>“Kehehe...”</p><p>“Something funny?”</p><p>“It is very ironic that such a timid nurse shares a name with Remnant of Despair that is known for most sadistic medical experiments.”</p><p>“Ah. Right. That was kept classified. Just one more piece of information before I go then...”</p><p>***</p><p>The ringleaders of the Remnants of Despair have all made a recovery and are now secretly cooperating with Future Foundation. That sounded more akin to a conspiracy theory than reality, but Korekiyo himself has just got a blood sample taken by none other than Mikan Tsumiki, so there was no choice but to believe it.</p><p>Rather than think about Remnants, Korekiyo chose to use this time to consider how he would approach his new classmates. He had not a single memory of that first killing game attempt, one where supposedly not a single student killed another. And according to Ms. Kirigiri that was true for them all. Which meant their memory of meeting each other would be already within the simulation... And that, in turn, meant that none of them met one another’s true selves. Korekiyo himself was not a murderous psychopath. Nor was he incestuous. Although, admittedly, that taboo always did seem silly to him, his and his sister’s relationship was never anything more than one of close siblings. Until her demise that is.</p><p>What of others? Were they also altered in subtle details like himself, or would they be drastically different people? Of the whole group, Kaede seemed to be most kind-hearted and she resorted to murder of all people. Perhaps that is how influence on all of them was? Well, no point in guessing. Rather he should worry of impression he will make. After all, even until he revealed the horrific aspects of his made-up backstory in the Class Trial, everyone considered him creepy and off-putting.</p><p>Xenophobia is bane of anthropology. But also one of most fascinating things to be studied through it. Fear of the unknown is so prevalent among many cultures, while Korekiyo himself only welcomed everything new and unfamiliar, eager to embrace it for close examination of its roots and history.</p><p>Would they really see that in him? Or would they see same exact creepy killer? Would they understand his true nature or would his decision to stay with the class turn out to be a horrible mistake for both himself and the others?</p><p>“Korekiyo? One of y-your classmates is here to visit you. Are you okay with v-visitors?” Mikan interrupted anthropologist’s musings. One of his classmates? Visiting before he was even cleared to leave?</p><p>“Please, do let them in. I welcome a chance to get to re-introduce myself early.”</p><p>“A-alright. I’ll let them know, just a m-moment.”</p><p>And after a few minutes, a person Korekiyo expected second least entered the door.</p><p>“Yah-hah, Kiyo! May Atua bless your recovery.”</p><p>Board in his hands hitting her over the head.</p><p>“Are you okay? Is that paleness part of your recovery?”</p><p>Sword entering through the back of her neck.</p><p>“I—Sorry, I am just... Surprised to see you here of all people, is all.”</p><p>“Nyahahah! A good surprise is best way to improve one’s mood, yes?”</p><p>“I suppose that is correct.”</p><p>“Oh! Were you surprised to see me because you didn’t think someone you killed would want anything to do with you?”</p><p>“As blunt as that was, in part it is correct. I do hope that bad blood caused by the killing game can be—“</p><p>“Nyahaha! Silly Kiyo! I’ve forgiven you the moment I woke up!”</p><p>That... Was surprisingly not too hard to believe. In the killing game, Angie, despite her religious views and zealotry, seemed like a very logical person, and combined with beliefs, it only made sense that she’d be most likely to just let bygones be bygones.</p><p>“I see. Forgive my assumption, then.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry! It was all just a game after all. And we all know that the real us are nothing like us in that world.”</p><p>“Though, I do wonder. You do not seem too different from way I’ve come to know you within the game.”</p><p>“Nyah-hah-hah! Well, neither do you! At least you seem same as you were until the trial.”</p><p>“You... saw that?”</p><p>“Why, of course! The Future Foundation were nice enough to give us the opportunity to watch all our friends fight for their lives! And since I died at night, I woke up and got discharged just in time to see the trial.”</p><p>“I see. I will admit, I was curious about how the killing game will go from this point onward myself.”</p><p>“Plus, that will make us more ready to welcome rest of our friends better when they wake up too. Truly, this opportunity is a gift from Atua.”</p><p>It would appear her belief was not at all the false part of her personality. Though it was pleasing for Korekiyo to see her exactly the same, he just couldn’t get the memory of killing her to leave his head. She has forgiven him, did she not? So why was he hung up on that still?</p><p>“As faithful as ever, Angie.”</p><p>“Why of course. I’ve been devoting myself to Atua extra hard to redeem for my own faults within the game.”</p><p>“Your own faults? I do not remember you acting in any manner that would be regrettable.”</p><p>“Oh, but my entire view of belief in Atua has been warped! Just like that silly sister thing that was put into your head, making you into some sort of two-faced murderer! That is such a silly story when you look back at it.”</p><p>He felt his heart sting a little at that. Yes, the fabrications onto his personality were horrendous. His sister... What they’ve done with Sister was unforgivable at all. Murder to create ghosts? Ghosts?! This was ridiculous! However much he admired various beliefs in variations of the afterlife, he himself had no firm standing in any of them, rather choosing to remain undecided on the concept and they chose to drag Sister into all of this... And Angie agreed that entire thing was ridiculous. Incestuous murderer unfazed by—</p><p>“Are you alright, Kiyo? You seem to be sweating and paling again.”</p><p>“I—Sorry, just. Got lost in thought for a moment. You said your belief in Atua was warped. I just... wondered how exactly?”</p><p>“Of course you’d be curious! And it is simple, but also dangerous change. Atua does not accept simple converts!”</p><p>“Is that how the Student Council happened?”</p><p>“Yes! Atua is a god of my island, you know. And only those who were born there or their descendants and close friends are accepted by Atua as followers. You can’t just have anyone say they believe in Atua and have him accept them!”</p><p>“It would be rather common for deity of local nature like that, yes. But if that is the case, then why would Atua’s prophet leave the island?”</p><p>“Well, that part was false too! Atua is a generous god, and he speaks through any of his followers, not just me. But I’m still very in-tune with him, which is why my art is so divine!”</p><p>“I see. And I also can see how such changes would result in a situation in which murder would be more likely to occur. With both attempts at conversion and the additional self-importance added. Kehehe... I suppose remnants that caught us had some logic left after all.”</p><p>“It is good to see that you are in good spirits, Kiyo! Everyone else seems to be excited to meet you too!”</p><p>“Really now? I personally did not feel like anyone had any strong enough connections to miss me.”</p><p>“Well, everyone seems to be eager to see everyone, with how we will all be together for the next few years. And I am sure that with some time, you will not be that much of an outcast, despite how you distance yourself.”</p><p>“I do hope for such myself, but I’ll have you know that I do not distance myself from others intentionally. It’s just the way I prefer to look at people from an anthropological perspective that drives them away.”</p><p>“Well, you could say same about my devotion to Atua, and yet I managed to make good friends with everyone awake so far! Including you!”</p><p>“How can you be so sure that there will be a good friendship between us? We have not been acquainted with real each other for a day. That is too quick of a judgement even for you.”</p><p>“Of course it would be too quick if that was my judgement. But that isn’t my assertion. It’s just what Atua told me! You’re as much of a friend to us as everyone else is!”</p><p>“I... I appreciate this, Angie. I would also express gratitude to Atua for you, but I’m afraid that with our current condition, blood sacrifices will have to wait.”</p><p>“Nyahaha! You don’t have to worry about that. Atua only accepts innocent blood! And only few of us can truly be considered innocent after surviving the Event.”</p><p>That’s right... She was speaking the truth. He himself may not have ever killed anyone, but that did not absolve him of things he had to do in order to survive. Torturing Ultimate Despairs so much, that even their backwards thinking got overridden and they gave him the answers and escape routes he needed was definitely not something innocent person would do. And with the way any sign of an Ultimate in making was a prime target for Ultimate Despairs, he didn’t doubt that his classmates still being alive was in part thanks to measures such as that.</p><p>“Anyway, I shall be going now. But if good nurse is right, you will be let go before the end of the day! Nyahaha! I hope you join our group meeting tomorrow. Today was lots of fun, with Tenko reintroducing herself! Bye-onara!”</p><p>Korekiyo could only give her a small wave of his hand before she left with joyful hops. That was that.</p><p>Angie’s visit was a surprise, but it did give him a good idea of what to expect from the others. Not too many differences in overall demeanor and personality, but not as many... underlying issues as there were in the killing game. His own serial killer self, and Angie’s zealous conversion of every vulnerable student were good examples to base it off of. Rantaro, Kaede, Ryoma, Kirumi and Tenko would also be awake by now. Though, with some of them, he couldn’t even guess what difference would be, as Rantaro and Kaede never really showed any darker side of their personality. Even Kaede’s murder was done exclusively with intent to help the others and when that didn’t work, she decided to sacrifice her own life by not using the First Blood Perk...</p><p>***</p><p>The anthropologist spent most of the day in bed, ruminating on how different his other classmates could be. Eventually, Mikan, along with a jumpsuit-wearing man she introduced as Kazuichi came and officially announced that Korekiyo is being discharged. He still had to wear his hospital gown on the way, but he was promised that back at his cottage, his more usual outfit would be provided.</p><p>He then was lead outside and through the tropical setting, past the buildings and places that gave off feeling of being half-abandoned. Kazuichi seemed to be trying to make small talk, though it was rather awkward. The fact that his hair had half-and-half black-and-white Monokuma motif didn’t help at all.</p><p>“We did try our best at maintaining the place... But there’s only so much sixteen people can do. So in the long run only more important facilities are still functional.”</p><p>“I see. So this little archipelago is only inhabited by you, normally?”</p><p>“Yeah, kinda. We ended up settling in on the Third Island, but we cleaned out Hotel Mirai on first island for you. It’s perfect for morning gatherings and such. Can tell from experience.”</p><p>“I see. However, I do wonder how exactly are the islands connected.”</p><p>“It’s a ferry. Originally it was manual, but a little tinkering here and there and a week later it’s entirely automated! Not only that, but now it also doesn’t just go from and to Central Island, but between any two islands. So we just grab a ferry and select an island and boom.”</p><p>“That is very convenient, should I need to traverse the islands on my own.”</p><p>“Yeah, just be careful. First three islands are fine, but fourth is pretty much entirely abandoned and fifth was never developed to begin with, so it’s mostly jungly stuff.”</p><p>“What about the simulation facility? Is that on the Third Island as well?”</p><p>“Nah, that’s on Central Island. Although if you want to visit, you’d have to ask Kamukura or one of Future Foundation guys about it.”</p><p>“I understand. Thank you for your explanation.”</p><p>Korekiyo and Kazuichi soon arrived to the said ferry. It was basically a large boat, however instead of having a steering wheel of any sort, it just had a touchpad with a map of the Jabberwock Island. Kazuichi quickly tapped one of the island (First Island, a popup message suggested) and the motors sprung to life, beginning to move the two away from the pier. The ride itself was quiet for a while, before Kazuichi spoke up again.</p><p>“Uh... Sorry about the hair. Bad memories, I know... Tried to re-dye it but whatever I used for this color... Just doesn’t seem to wash out.”</p><p>Korekiyo didn’t respond. He did not have any positive association with monochrome color scheme such as that thanks to Monokuma, but he did not want to offend one of his hosts either. Though it appears that silence wasn’t the best option either, as Kazuichi just seemed to pull a beanie even further down onto his hair in attempt to hide it more.</p><p>The feelings the Remnant displayed appeared genuine. Guilt. Regret. Hope. None of what you’d see in an Ultimate Despair. But feeling the reaction to such a person, Korekiyo was understanding perfectly why they chose self-exile. New world order of hope and future would never accept them, no matter how much good they would do. Even in the perfect world, undesirables don’t have a place. Such is the ugly beauty of humanity. No amount of improvement will lead to perfection, just to covering the ugly aspects better and better.</p><p>Eventually the ferry docked to another island, and Korekiyo followed as Kazuichi led him, still silent. The sky was already growing dark. It would appear that the evening was there already.</p><p>“And here we are.”</p><p>Kiyo found himself standing in front of a large fence, with a wooden gate and big plaque above it: Hotel Mirai.</p><p>“There are cottages just past the gate, girls on one side, boys on the other. Sonia made plaques for doors, so you’ll see which is yours. There will also be two TVs. One’s normal Future Foundation stuff, and the other is... your classmates’ game.”</p><p>“So it is still broadcast?”</p><p>“Only within range of the island and only on special receivers. Anyway, there is also Hotel building itself. First floor is where your meeting therapy thing will happen and second floor is restaurant. The... therapist usually arrives at 8 AM. Alright, I gotta get back myself before they think I sunk in a self-made submarine again.”</p><p>Rushing back to the pier, the remnant waved a goodbye. This left Korekiyo alone in front of the gate, with only a chilling breeze to keep him company. Not interested in returning to hospital so soon with a case of cold, he passed the gates. Inside he was greeted by sight of two rows of small cabins, a large swimming pool right ahead and a building beyond that. Both the building and some cabins had lights on. Seems like Kaede, Ryoma and Angie were all at their homes. Though with how late it is, it would not be polite to show up so late just for an introduction. Instead, he proceeded towards his own cabin, little plaques reminding him of ones on the rooms from the killing game.</p><p>Upon entering, Korekiyo wasted no time. He took off the hospital gown, only keeping the mask, and entered the bed, not even bothering to turn on the lights. The revelations of today were tiring, and his mind was still coming to terms with fact that he now had memory of two entirely unrelated lives, one of which was already starting to feel like a dream, the faux backstory that it was. With re-introduction to his fellow students, tomorrow would be a busy day And he had to be ready for it.</p><p>Eventually, the tiredness of the long day overtook him, and his spirit went to explore the realm of dreams...</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>“<span class="u">Korekiyo...</span>”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No... Please...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“<span class="u">Oh, sweet Korekiyo...</span>”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No... I am not that person. I never was!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“<span class="u">All those precious friends were but an illusion, Korekiyo...</span>”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That was a lie! You’re a lie too!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“<span class="u">You will have to work hard to make up for it, my sweet Korekiyo...</span>”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why... Why are you like this... Why now?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“<span class="u">You made a promise, Korekiyo. 100 friends...</span>”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No... Please... This isn’t what you are... Sister isn’t...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“<span class="u">It’s time to awaken and make some friends, Korekiyo.</span>”</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>The anthropologist opened his eyes. His body and face all felt disgusting, with cold sweat dripping off him. Just a nightmare. Nothing new to him. Nothing special. Aside, perhaps from particular contents.</p><p>He looked at the clock. It was still dark, but it seems it was already a little past 5 AM. Perfect time to wake up in order to get fully ready before the therapy, whatever that would be. First things first, however, he needed to get the filth out of himself, so he quickly proceeded to the shower. At least when alone, taking his mask off did not feel nearly as damning as when people watched. Thankfully, plumbing appeared to be in order, so Korekiyo took some good time getting his body and hair clean. The amount of shampoo going into it was worth it.</p><p>It was almost six by time he was done with the cleaning, but his morning routine was far from over. His next step would be, of course, the hair. Combing it out to be straight and flowing was a challenge in its own right. Next was his outfit. Indeed, in the closet, his usual uniform was present. Military motifs, combined beautifully with traditional symbolism and modern aesthetics... Adjusting all accessories to be just right, one by one, always felt worthwhile and today was no different.</p><p>Finally, he turned his attention to a small box near a mirror. It looked very out of place and one look inside showed why. His zipper face mask and a makeup kit were inside. For some moments he considered the situation... Before choosing to stay true to himself. His classmates may have wrong impression of what that means, but that does not mean he has to give it up. So, yet again, some time was dedicated to making sure his face, even lips that would be hidden beneath the mask, was its everyday best. And at last... He felt complete. Zipper closed, fabric soft and tight, but not oppressive or stuffy. It was perfect for him.</p><p>He looked in the mirror one more time. He once again properly felt like Korekiyo Shinguji, the Ultimate Anthropologist. And it was time for him to go and meet his classmates properly. Checking time again, he clicked his tongue. This morning he took longer than usual, as it was just a few moments to 8 AM. Morning sun shone brightly outside and with hopeful thoughts, Korekiyo left his cabin and headed for the hotel building. He met nobody on the way to it, but upon entering, he was greeted with several faces, all simultaneously familiar, yet feeling like he was meeting them for the first time as well.</p><p>“Kiyo! Good to see you! I was worried you’d skip out!” Angie cheered first before yelling in direction of stairs behind her seat, “Kirumi! Kiyo is here!”</p><p>“Hey there. Hope you slept well.” said Rantaro, raising a hand in a small wave towards Korekiyo.</p><p>“Oh, hey, look who’s here.” Tenko added, making one of her signature Tenko faces. He could feel sarcastic undertones in her voice, and it made him shiver a little. However, there seemed to be no malice behind them.</p><p>“Hmph. Nearly late. You people would really have hard time in the prison camp.” commented Ryoma. He seemed to be his usual self.</p><p>“Apologies for not being there earlier, but I felt obliged to help out with preparation of the breakfast. And good morning, Korekiyo.” said Kirumi as she came downstairs and took her own seat.</p><p>The seats in the lobby were arranged in a manner rather familiar. Sixteen in a circle. With one podium located behind Rantaro. Even where everyone sat somewhat matched their standing position during... the trials. Although realizing that everyone was staring at him, the only one yet to greet the others.</p><p>“Good morning to all of you. I am sorry for the delay, but my morning preparation does take up considerable time.” he said, hopefully not sounding too nervous or creepy. He then came up to the chair that, if his memory was right, matched his position in the trials and sat down.</p><p>“I can see the effort you have put into your appearance. You are as handsome as ever.” Kirumi responded.</p><p>“Is Kaede late as well? I would expect her to be among the first to such a gathering.”, inquired Korekiyo, noticing the absence of the pianist.</p><p>The rest quickly exchanged knowing glances before Ryoma answered:</p><p>“She doesn’t go to these sessions. It’s a bit of a long story.”</p><p>Kiyo simply nodded in response. It would make some sense for Kaede, the one who seems to have suffered least negative influence from the simulation, to not need the therapy. But for someone so social to miss out on a group activity...</p><p>Suddenly, cheerful music started playing seemingly out of nowhere. And a very high pitched voice as well...</p><p>“Bippity Boppity, Bippity Boppity...”</p><p>Tenko started bouncing in her seat a little, while Ryoma pinched the base of his nose with a tired expression.</p><p>“Bippity Boppity Bappity Boop!”</p><p>And with a small burst of confetti, someone appeared from the podium behind Rantaro. Though much better word to use would be ‘something’. As it was an oversized plushie-looking rabbit with a dress, a ribbon and general shape of body akin to Monokuma’s.</p><p>“Ta-dah! It’s me, everyone! Your squeezably soft therapist, Magical Miracle Girl ☆ Usami! But as usual, you can just call me Usami.”</p><p>“Eee! Usami, can I hug you again, please?” Tenko stood up, practically hopping in place with excitement.</p><p>“Sure thing! If that makes you feel better, hug me all you want!”</p><p>“Kyaa! You are so cute!” Tenko rushed over and squeezed Usami in what looked more like a chokehold than a hug. Though the rabbit thing did not seem to mind, only emitting a loud squeaky noise as it is squeezed.</p><p>Rantaro chuckled and leaned a little forward, explaining it, as he looked directly at Korekiyo</p><p>“Hey, don’t think too much about it. Apparently this AI was designed by best therapist in the world to help people recover from trauma. Although it does seem like it was aimed at some specific demographic..."</p><p>Tenko spent almost a minute making Usami emit various pitches of squeaks before finally letting go and returning to her seat, practically beaming.</p><p>“Okay, now we can let the therapy session commence!” Usami said, dusting her fluffy body off, “First of all, we have a new classmate who just woke up. Korekiyo, please introduce yourself properly!”</p><p>Now everyone was looking at him. Korekiyo stood up from his seat, taking in deep breath.</p><p>“Grettings, everyone. My name is Korekiyo Shinguji, and I am known as the Ultimate Anthropologist. However, you can call me Kiyo if you prefer.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Kiyo.” Tenko of all people responded. Once again this feeling. Sarcasm with no malice... He couldn’t get a good read on intent behind Tenko’s tone.</p><p>“Good. Now, if you want, you can tell us all a little about yourself or about the changes between real you and game you. But you don’t have to if you’re scared!” Usami instructed him. That sounded just like something a therapist would say. But still, with that voice coming out of that thing, it felt surreal. Regardless...</p><p>“I do believe I have some explaining to do, to reassure my classmates. I am not, in fact, a murderous serial killer with a near-hundred kill count. In fact, I have not killed a single person my whole life.” Korekiyo clarified.</p><p>“Heh... Figures that I am still one with highest body count here...” Ryoma grimly muttered.</p><p>“Uwah! M-Maybe let’s talk about something that isn’t amount of people killed?” Usami was... sweating? Could a mechanical plushie sweat?</p><p>“Is talking about the issues with our past not what these therapy sessions are for?” Kirumi questioned.</p><p>“Well... It is, but stuff like that is best saved for private sessions! Which none of you even tried, except for Tenko.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t single me out! I didn’t want private therapy, I just wanted to hug your adorable little body!” Tenko suddenly responded, rather defensively.</p><p>“Regardless, I do agree that its best if we move on...” Rantaro agreed.</p><p>“Yah! Kiyo’s safe and sound in both head and body and that is a great thing to hear. No more split personality murderers” Angie nodded happily.</p><p>Korekiyo considered his next words for a few moments.</p><p>“Yes, about that... I wanted to also clarify that I do not, in fact, have any sort of spirits of dead sisters within me. I was close with my sister when she was still alive, but that closeness was entirely platonic sibling bond. And there are no sorts of alternate personalities in my brain either.”</p><p>“Well, that’s a good start to this. Thank you, Korekiyo, you may sit down.” Usami waited for him to take his seat again before continuing, “Well, I usually make plans for fun activities to help you bond together, but new arrivals these last few days have been hectic and I didn’t have time to plan anything. So instead, enjoy your peaceful life on this beautiful island!”</p><p>“Another short session?” Ryoma asked with a smirk.</p><p>“I’m sorry... Well, unless any of you have a proposal for something we could all do together?”</p><p>Usami’s question was met with complete silence.</p><p>“Uwah... Well, then you should all go upstairs and have your breakfast! And if any of you need any help from your squeezably soft therapist, just knock!” Usami waved happily, though only Tenko and Angie waved back, before, in another burst of confetti, hopping and disappearing behind the podium. Although it appears that podium also doubles as a big box for her to stay in when she’s not active.</p><p>“I believe, the breakfast should be entirely complete by now. I hope all of you will find it to your liking.” said Kirumi, moving and standing beside the staircase expectantly.</p><p>The rest of the students stood up and moved there, Korekiyo joining them. As they passed by Kirumi, Rantaro shook his head:</p><p>“You really don’t have to treat us like your masters, Kirumi.”</p><p>As the last of people moving upstairs started going up, Kirumi immediately followed:</p><p>“I do not agree. I find it enjoyable to be able to serve all of you. It is a rightful penance for my un-maid-like behavior within the game.”</p><p>Before anyone else could respond, everyone was upstairs and staring at a big restaurant, with tables piled with delicious food.</p><p>“Master Hanamura going all out to continue impressing newly awakened, I see.” Kirumi commented.</p><p>“Was this not your doing? Just arrangement and appearance seems to be above level you demonstrated within the killing game.” Korekiyo observed out-loud.</p><p>“I’m afraid I was simply assisting Master Hanamura with his cooking. As a maid, I can fulfill variety of duties, and while I can do my best, I won’t excel compared to people who specialize more than me.” Kirumi explained.</p><p>“Let’s just eat. Food is food.” Ryoma bluntly suggested, hopping to sit in a particularly raised chair. Everyone else quickly followed the example.</p><p>Korekiyo, for the start, put a single eggs benedict onto his plate, cutting into it with knife and putting a piece into his mouth with the fork. And if Kirumi’s cooking from the killing game was akin to one of higher beings, then this was undoubtedly food of gods themselves. So much taste and satisfaction in such a simple meal... Would there be a point in eating anything else, when nothing will ever compare?</p><p>“This is so wonderful... It makes me want to burn my tastebuds off...” he muttered to nobody in particular in his own enjoyment of the food.</p><p>“I am simply glad that I was able to participate in cooking alongside the ex-Ultimate Cook. I learned a lot about things I’ve yet to master.” Kirumi smiled, seemingly content with simpler scrambled eggs.</p><p>The meal continued in relative quiet, only interrupted by occasional casual remark. The whole situation felt surreal... It was like they did not care at all about what he had done in the killing game, except, perhaps, Tenko. But on the other hand, it made sense that those that weren’t there for what happened at the trial wouldn’t have as much of a negative opinion of him. Korekiyo shuddered a little at the thought of Himiko, Shuichi or Kaito awakening...</p><p>Eventually, one by one, students started to leave. Kirumi bowed and went to clean the kitchen. Angie went to have some sort of ritual at the beach. Tenko went down to ‘snuggle adorable fluffy’ some more. Ryoma just returned to his own room, still being his lonesome self. Eventually, only the slowest eaters were left in the restaurant.</p><p>“Oh, by the way. About my talent.” Rantaro spoke up.</p><p>That’s right. In the killing game his memory of his talent got removed for some reason. But he had to have had one after all.</p><p>“Oh? Please, do enlighten me. I have been wondering for a while, but your outfit does not seem to convey much more than your descent.”, Kiyo responded, attempting to not be pushy.</p><p>“Heh... Does it look that fancy? Anyway, I am the Ultimate Adventurer. I’ve travelled the world and explored so many places that after a certain point that simply stuck to me.”</p><p>“Adventurer... I see. Your talent is not unsimilar to my own in some regards, it seems.”, Kiyo chuckled.</p><p>“Hm. I didn’t think of it that way, but I suppose both of us rely on travelling a lot... Hey, I had an idea. Tomorrow, Tenko and I planned to make a small scouting trip at Fifth Island, see what whole jungle thing is all about. Care to join?” Rantaro suggested.</p><p>“While I prefer my travels and searches to be oriented more around people and cultures, a trip into wilderness with Ultimate Adventurer is bound to have some curiosities happen along the way. I shall join. But I do have one more question regarding your talent.”</p><p>“Huh? Well, go ahead, I’ll do my best to answer.”</p><p>“Why is it that the despairs sought to erase your memory of it within the game?” Kiyo asked. The mystery of Rantaro’s talent has been making him guess for quite a while.</p><p>“Oh, it had nothing to do with what talent I had specifically. It seems they just wanted someone who seems extra mysterious... and extra secretive. They even gave me a special map to make me more suspicious in eyes of others.”, Rantaro rubbed back of his head, “Anyway, I’ll go and see about preparing supplies for that trip tomorrow. See you around, Kiyo.”</p><p>With that, he left, Korekiyo being the last one in the restaurant. Well, erasure for sake of mystery does make sense. Rantaro ended up being among more... suspicious members of the group and that indeed could have led to murder, should he have lived to where paranoia started gnawing stronger.</p><p>Unlike everyone else, Korekiyo had no plans for the day himself. Though he did have a desire to at least see what the killing game broadcast is like and potentially find and properly meet Kaede. For now, his curiosity leaned more towards the broadcast, so he returned to his cabin.</p><p>***</p><p>Entering the cabin, the anthropologist let out a deep sigh of relief. His meeting went well. His classmates were not radically different. And they all accepted him as a friend. Everything was going smoothly. For now, he just needed to turn on one of the monitors and see how exactly observation of the killing game works—</p><p>He felt his hand tug down his mask.</p><p>“<span class="u">You lied to them, Korekiyo.</span>”</p><p>He forced control of his hand back and pulled it into place. His breathing intensified... Vision got blurry for a moment. Why... Why now of all times...</p><p>His hand reached up again</p><p>“<span class="u">Why did you lie to them, Korekiyo? They will find out the truth inevitably.</span>”</p><p>He pulled his mask back firmly. He had to respond. Response, response, response...</p><p>“Why... I-you-and... You... I can’t... Not now...”</p><p>“<span class="u">Why are you panicking, Korekiyo? It’s me. Are you afraid?</span>”</p><p>“I... P-please... I need more t-time... M-more time and to th-think...”</p><p>“<span class="u">As you wish, Korekiyo. But you haven’t learned anything from the killing game. They will find out the truth. Would it not be better if it was from you?</span>”</p><p>His hand moved involuntarily again. But this time it pulled mask back up after being done and didn’t seem to move again. Falling into the bed and clutching himself, he tried to calm his breathing as his heart raced. However he did mumble out a response:</p><p>“Th-thank you... Sister.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is that side project I mentioned in Class Swap's notes. I hope you enjoy reading it and as always comments are welcome. This one is more of character exploration than dynamic killing game, but hopefully is just as enjoyable.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Daytime Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Korekiyo continues his day, meeting more classmates, making more plans. Everything is fine. Right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korekiyo Shinguji was not okay. Perhaps his body was fine and healthy, especially now that he had a few meals after waking up from few weeks of stasis. But his mental state was not okay. Sister’s comments did not help the situation at all. His memories, fond and precious... How tainted they were by the killing game was indescribable. But he couldn’t fall apart. No, it reminded him way too much of his own breakdown during the trial... He must focus.</p><p>Stopping himself from trembling, Korekiyo sat up on his bed and took a deep breath. A distraction would be in order, to help him take his thoughts away from that repulsive falseness.</p><p>His gaze drifted towards the two television sets. One of them broadcast the killing game, right? Observing such an event from truly observational standpoint like that may be a very curious experience for an anthropologist. Even when he was introduced to it in the simulation what intrigued him the most was all the knowledge and beauty he could gleam from seeing people struggle for their lives against each other in the twisted game of life and death. However, it would be important to remember that in reality, all that knowledge would be of little value. After all, with personalities altered to make sure the killing is more likely to happen, and with knowledge that without those alterations no killing would occur at all renders it somewhat useless.</p><p>Regardless, Korekiyo decides to watch the killing game unfold. It would appear that it was another breakfast meeting for the remaining participants. Kokichi found himself punched by Kaito, expected considering how antagonistic he seems to act. And Miu seems uncharacteristically determined to get people out of the killing game, though her exact plan appears to be an enigma for now.</p><p>Afterwards they seemed to spread around the school for usual casual mingling... Switching the channels allowed him to see some expected companies. Kaito hounding Maki in her lab, Gonta, Himiko and Shuichi having some sort of training session in Tenko’s dojo, Kokichi teasing Keebo with ‘robophobic’ remarks...</p><p>In the end, Korekiyo decided to turn off the TV. He did have plans for today he did not plan to give up so easily. After all, there was still one more classmate of his that he is yet to properly introduce himself to. But first he would have to find out where exactly she is.</p><p>***</p><p>Taking a step outside felt weird. The tropical sun was shining brightly and his clothes were far from well-suited for such heat. But he’d have to endure. Taking a look over the other cottages, he moved towards the closest one he expected to be occupied and rang the doorbell. And then, just after a few moments of anticipation...</p><p>Click!</p><p>“Hm? Oh, it’s you.”, said the cottage’s owner.</p><p>“Apologies if I intrude, Ryoma. I simply wanted to ask a single question...”, Kiyo  carefully began.</p><p>“Nope. It’s fine. Just didn’t expect anybody to show up is all.”, was Ryoma’s answer as he adjusted his hat.</p><p>“I simply was curious about Kaede’s whereabouts. Do you happen to know where I should look for her?”</p><p>Ryoma’s eyes darkened at mention of Kaede.</p><p>“What do you want with her?”, he asked, tone now even heavier.</p><p>“I simply wished to properly introduce myself, since she is the only one I haven’t met since my awakening.”, anthropologist responded.</p><p>“Hmf. You’re in for a disappointment then.”, Ryoma says as he pulls his hat down over his forehead, “She’s been spending most of her time in a music venue on the Third Island. There’s a piano in there.”</p><p>Korekiyo stood silent for a few moments, hesitating before asking his next question.</p><p>“Is something wrong with Kaede? I’d think a person as cheerful and team-oriented as her would deal with the aftermath of the killing game the best.”</p><p>“A cheerful and team-oriented person probably would. But you should go and meet Kaede. Someone like me has no place explaining her situation.”, Ryoma finished, nodding and returning back into his cottage, door slowly closing behind him. Seems like that conversation was finished abruptly...</p><p>Kaede wasn’t present at the group therapy. Kaede wasn’t present at group breakfast. That did not sound like Kaede already, and tone Ryoma took when mentioning her was more like he was talking about people he met in prison... Actually, he’d have to clarify if that part of his past was even true or simply another thing forced by the killing game.</p><p>Regardless, his plans remained unchanged. Whatever was wrong, he’ll just have to observe as it happens. Meeting his classmates properly is still Korekiyo’s task and so he made his way to the ferry that took him to the Third Island.</p><p>***</p><p>Titty Typhoon. How quaint. Korekiyo took a walk around the third island. It seems like facilities here included the motel, the hospital he woke up in, an abandoned movie theater, empty shopping district... and Titty Typhoon. Of course, two whirlpools positioned at that rather specific distance between each other had nothing to do with first part of the name. Korekiyo initially assumed that music venue that Kaede plays piano in would have a... different name. But it was the only place that could be described as ‘music venue’ on the entire island. With a sigh, Korekiyo took step forward.</p><p>Inside was surprisingly... Not nearly as radical as name suggested. In fact, the only radically suggestive thing about the place seemed to be the name itself. Décor was rather old, scraped off in many places. Neon signs indoors seemed to be inactive as well. The only part of this place that was actually still in use seemed to be the music stage.</p><p>On that stage, stood a rather out-of-place looking grand piano. And sitting at that Piano, playing it was none other than Kaede Akamatsu. She at least seemed the same, focused on her performance. It appears the pianist did not notice Kiyo’s entrance, and choosing to not interrupt her, anthropologist gently closed the door behind him and with careful steps made his way closer to the stage. The melody was rather somber, not one of grander pieces. But Korekiyo recognized it nonetheless...</p><p>Clang!</p><p>Suddenly song interrupted itself, as a sharp, clearly out of place note was played and Kaede immediately stopped, covering her face and groaning. Korekiyo took this as a chance to initiate the conversations, entering the stage and asking casually:</p><p>“That was Debussy, was it not?”</p><p>“Gah!”</p><p>That reaction was only to be expected, in retrospect.... It is Korekiyo himself who is to blame for sneaking up behind her in such a manner. Kaede jumped in her seat, before standing up, spinning around and backing off until she hit the piano.</p><p>“Don’t sneak up on me like that, you creep!”</p><p>That reaction on the other hand, wasn’t... Kaede sounded rather... different.</p><p>“My apologies. I did not mean to startle you. I simply tried to avoid interrupting your performance.” Kiyo apologized.</p><p>“Well... I did that on my own, as you heard. Damn it... What did you even want here?”</p><p>There was something... off about Kaede’s tone. It was her voice, and the way she talks was mostly the same, but something felt different in a way Korekiyo couldn’t quite put his finger on yet.</p><p>“I simply wished to properly meet you, as well as properly introduce myself.” Korekiyo stated.</p><p>“Well, my name is Kaede Akamatsu. I’m the Ultimate Pianist. And I already know your name and talent. I also know you’re not really a serial killer. Is that it then?”</p><p>Ah. Now he saw it. That thing different about her tone. It was so unusual to hear it in Kaede’s voice that he didn’t pick it up at first, but now it was simply undeniable. Cynicism. Did he really make such a bad first impression on her?</p><p>“I do apologize, but I do not think I’ve done anything to make you uncomfortable. Is something wrong?”</p><p>“Geez, why do you think anything is wrong? Everything’s fine, you’ve just scared me and interrupted my practice.”</p><p>Hmm... Curiously enough, despite still saying it with that cynical tone, she was genuine in her words. But if that is the case, then why is her tone so... bitter?</p><p>“I do not mean to assume. It’s just that your tone is rather... Different from your normal self.”</p><p>“Ah, so <em>that’s </em>it. Well, get used to my real normal self.” Kaede almost spat those words out.</p><p>“Excuse me? I knew our personalities got... adjusted for the sake of the killing game. However I did not expect...”, Kiyo wanted to take a more analytical approach, but before he could even begin he was interrupted.</p><p>“Cynical? Bitter? Frustrated? Well, that’s Piano Freak for you.” Kaede’s expression grew visibly frustrated as she turned her back to Kiyo and sat back in her seat in front of piano. “After all. Everyone had to have their personalities twisted and warped just to make killing game happen. Except for one weirdo girl, who was so horrible that even Ultimate Despairs decided to make a ‘better person’ for the duration of the killing game!”</p><p>That... Was a lot to unpack in a moment. Kiyo tried to pick his words carefully:</p><p>“I’m sure that was not the true reason or intent behind adjustment such as—“</p><p>Clang! Piano keys were slammed angrily as Kaede interrupted him again.</p><p>“They took an actual assassin and made her an even worse person and she didn’t kill anyone so far! But they took me and had to ‘improve’ me with blind optimism and obsessive teamwork tendencies just for me to function within the killing game, and I still ended up attempting a murder!”</p><p>Kaede dipped her head, carefully running her fingers across piano keys, as if preparing to play something, while continuing her rant, anger and frustration rising in her voice.</p><p>“And now I’m out and everyone else is happy that they aren’t actually terrible people, but then they exchange two sentences with me and talk about how I sound all ‘wrong’ and ‘act weird’! That’s why I stopped bothering going to all those stupid meet ups, I am tired of everyone acting surprised when they see that I am not a fake optimism icon that I was made to be!”</p><p>Kiyo couldn’t see Kaede’s face... But if he were to guess, she probably had tears welling up in her eyes. She wasn’t frustrated with him or her surroundings right now, even if she tried to convince herself so. Such an ugly kind of beauty... It didn’t fit the type of person Kaede was... No. It didn’t fit the type of person Korekiyo <em>thought</em> Kaede was. Same way he wasn’t a psychotic serial killer, she wasn’t an ever-optimistic team player. And maybe with those factors out of the way, that ugly beauty would fit in way better... But Kaede wasn’t done venting her frustration just yet.</p><p>“Even now that I’m out, the one song I keep trying to play I haven’t managed to complete even once! I keep messing it up! But hey, there’s something I can play well... Take a listen!”</p><p>That last sentence dripped with malice. And as she started pressing piano keys, Kiyo couldn’t help but shiver inside. Flea Waltz was deeply associated with one specific memory for him now, after all...</p><p>
  <em>Kaede’s hanging body repeatedly slammed against the keys of a giant piano...</em>
</p><p>“See? I can play other music just fine! So why... Why can’t I play Clair de Lune...” Kaede said.</p><p>But she was wrong. Even Flea Waltz was now being played sloppily. Wait... No, that’s not true. She wasn’t playing it sloppily. She was playing the intentionally sloppy arrangement of it from her own execution... Note for note.</p><p>And just as out-of-nowhere as she started it, she ended it, even dramatically slamming down the fallboard at the end. She finally stood up, facing Kiyo... Her face was red and corners of her eyes were wet. But her face still bore a smile. Although it was nothing like the final smile she gave them all before her execution. It was strained one, fake one.</p><p>“So? How was it? Meeting a disappointment such as me?”, she asked, voice trembling.</p><p>Korekiyo considered for a few moments... Kaede was so far the person affected the most with aftereffects of the simulation. And yet... Her current situation was something he could, in an unusual way, relate to. So perhaps he could at least attempt at giving her some consolation...</p><p>“I do understand what you mean. After all, I’ve also had to deal with people being disappointed in who I am after getting false impression of what I would be from others’ words.”</p><p>“Wh-what?” Kaede was visibly taken aback by the response.</p><p>“The Ultimate Anthropologist, wise beyond his years, well-travelled... And then you see someone like me and hear me speak. Would you not also be disappointed and just see a weird creep, who speaks in creepy manner and constantly stalks in quiet corners, watching you like a stalker? I know the feeling of others’ disappointment on first meeting all too well, Kaede.”</p><p>It wasn’t about him... But perhaps if he were to show her that she’s not the only one like this, she’d open up for him to help her. If only somewhat.</p><p>“And... and what does that even change? You’re still a creep, and people see you as a creep! Are you telling me to ignore it entirely?”</p><p>“No. But perhaps you shouldn’t view the disappointment as cornerstone of others’ impression of you. After all, even past that you still have positive qualities to speak of. Just not the ones other people expected to find, is all.”</p><p>Kaede looked over Korekiyo, hesitating. She wasn’t even responding anymore, simply wiping her tears away with a sleeve. Perhaps he was getting closer. So, he continued...</p><p>“And besides. In the end, was it not the ‘positive’ modifications you had that resulted in you committing a murder? The obsessive desire to protect the group as a whole from the Mastermind? Perhaps our group could have used a non-murderous cynic after all.”</p><p>Kaede blinked a few times... Staring at Korekiyo still. Before her expression grows angry yet again.</p><p>“Stop acting like you know me! You don’t know me, nobody here does! Even I don’t know myself anymore!”</p><p>She turned to the side and went off the stage, just jumping down and heading straight toward exit.</p><p>“Farewell then, Kaede.” Kiyo bid a goodbye, tipping his hat. He didn’t get even a gesture of response as she left the music venue, loudly slamming the door behind her. Korekiyo was now alone on the stage.</p><p>He approached the piano, opening the fallboard, and gently running his bandaged fingers across the keys, not pressing any. It definitely was brought here just for Kaede. Such an instrument would never be found in a place like this...</p><p>He adjusted the chair to line up better with the pedals and began descending down the stage stairs...</p><p>
  <em>“<span class="u">You know full well that cynical ones don’t take well to being psychoanalyzed, Korekiyo.</span>”</em>
</p><p>This time his hand didn’t go to slide his mask off. Female voice was resounding purely within his head. It still made him freeze, skin rapidly getting goosebumps.</p><p>
  <em>“Sister... Please, I told you—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“<span class="u">You have to resolve your own problems, Korekiyo. You can’t avoid them by trying to help others instead. It’s not like you, Korekiyo.</span>”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know... I just thought that I’d be able to help her open up...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“<span class="u">You know well enough that most people won’t enjoy being told that they are like you in any regard.</span>”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I do... That is why I stick to observation more often than interference... But I do have plans for myself. I just need to make a specific request... But please. I need more time to... think.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“<span class="u">I apologize, Korekiyo. It’s also painful for me to see you thinking about me in such a dark way. But I will respect your wishes...</span>”</em>
</p><p>And so, his internal conversation was over. He didn’t even realize that he was clutching his elbows and trembling. It took Korekiyo a few moments to properly regain his composure. He had a task to do. Maybe that will help him find peace he needs... He had a visit to pay to the Future Foundation people. And so he left the music venue, only lonely piano remaining on the stage, looking just as out of place as it did when he first arrived...</p><p>***</p><p>It took rest of his day to explain just what he wanted and why to the Future Foundation. In the end Makoto Naegi did approve of his request, seemingly exclusively because of Korekiyo’s own belief that it will help him recover from aftereffects faster. Of course, the plan carried more motives than just that, but they’d be just as important to him.</p><p>He had even offered the boat back to mainland tomorrow, but Kiyo had to decline that and put it off until day after. He did not want to miss his plans with Rantaro, and since Tenko would also be there, that may be the opportunity he needed to reconcile with her. She was the only one, besides Kaede, who seemed uncomfortable in his presence. It was to be expected, of course, but still, if they were to remain classmates, something had to be done.</p><p>Returning to his cottage, he looked in the mirror. Sister stayed quiet for the rest of the day. It was a blessing to have peace and quiet within his own mind... But he knew he couldn’t keep the act up forever. His classmates may not know, but Future Foundation people have to, there’s no way they don’t. And from this point it’s simply a matter of time. What will they think...</p><p>He distracted himself from those thoughts by going to sleep. Before any of that can happen, he had plans. First with Rantaro and Tenko, then back at the mainland. After all that is done, he can consider his next step. The worry will simply make him look suspicious in the eyes of others... Korekiyo undressed and went to bed. But before closing his eyes he murmured quietly...</p><p>“Goodnight, Sister...”</p><p>But there was no response.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>“Nyeh! I do not believe it! Tenko would never kill herself!” yelled Himiko.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Trial room was a mess. They’ve been at it for way too long, but this one issue seemed to have no resolution. Even Monokuma’s Debate Scrum was just a prolonged screaming match.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But there’s nobody else who could have killed Tenko...” Tsumugi said with unsure tone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I still don’t think it’s possible that Tenko could have thrown the sickle under the floor...” Shuichi theorized out loud.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And I’m telling you that it was possible. Unless you don’t actually follow your whole ‘trust your classmates’ thing” Maki coldly stated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you saying, Maki Roll? Of course we trust you. But we also trust Tenko!” Kaito tried to mediate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tch... This is a waste of time. Nobody could have killed the lesbitch but herself. Case closed!” Miu spit out with frustration.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“However sad this idea is... It is the most logical conclusion we can come to right now.” Keebo quietly added.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I see you guys enjoy being led around by the killer like that? Do you really have nothing better to offer?” Kokichi coyly poked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Gonta not want Tenko to have done suicide... but Gonta also not want to lose more friends... So... Gonta think Tenko killed herself.” Gonta formulated the idea surprisingly well. Innocence of inhuman levels... Like one of a little puppy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m telling you! It was Kiyo! He did it!” Himiko continued accusing him... Looks like it was time to intervene.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And how do you propose I did that? There is still nothing that connects me to Angie’s death, and guilt is the only explanation we have for Tenko’s suicide.” That ought to make Himiko seem like she’s just having an emotional outburst.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe if we examine the scene again, we will see the potential way culprit could have used.” Shuichi offered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah... The killer got you guys good. But surely you can do it, right, Shuichi? Expose their lies!” Kokichi cheered... Still not contributing anything useful to the discussion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well... It’s entirely possible that—“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Time!” Monokuma suddenly announced.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“H-Huh?!” Kokichi seemed most surprised by it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am done! You guys have been arguing this whole suicide-not suicide thing for way too long! That’s it! If you’ve got nothing else, Voting Time!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The podiums lit up. The voting time came up at last. And there was no conclusive evidence against him still. All he had to do is vote with the crowd.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And moments later the results came up. He expected some votes for him... Four.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shuichi was clutching his chest with pained expression. Himiko was almost as red as her outfit with anger. Kaito was covering his mouth with frustrated face. Kokichi simply dipped his head, face unreadable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the remaining six votes all went towards Tenko.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tsumugi looked around like she was lost. Maki simply closed her eyes quietly, avoiding looking at Kaito. Miu clicked her tongue in annoyed anticipation. Gonta was looking down as tears welled up in his eyes. Keebo sternly awaited the announcement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My-my... A rather close call this time, huh? But don’t worry, today you win! The blackened, that is. Right, Korekiyo Shinguji, blackened who killed both Angie Yonaga and Tenko Chabashira?” Monokuma announced.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Korekiyo had little to say. Instead he just started laughing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kehehe... Kehehehehe... Hahahahahaha!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And in his head a second, female, voice joined him, laughing in exact same manner...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Hahahahahaha!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kiyo? Why?” Gonta asked in disbelief...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And you call yourself a man?!” Kaito shouted</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We were wrong... Does that mean...?” Tsumugi was sweating, yet paling at the same time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re a real scum, you know that?” Kokichi simply said. It was the first time Korekiyo saw Kokichi be this serious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why... why did you kill Tenko and Angie?!” This voice was more demanding than others. Himiko...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I owe you no explanation. But know that in death, both their and your souls may find peace and friendship... Friendship with my beloved sister... That I will keep my promise to no matter what.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes... He promised his sister that he’d make 100 friends. And the killing game. What a beautiful way to progress towards it!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, let’s not drag it out! You still have more to go, don’t you Mr. Demented Woman Murderer? Don’t worry, I’ll dump you in the outside world once we’re done with the best part of the trial. Punishment time!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, everyone but him got chained by the neck and dragged out. Most kicked and screamed... Some begged for their lives. But quickly their voices were too far away to hear. And a screen split in nine sections came up where voting results were, showing nine simultaneous executions...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dressed To Kill”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Self-Destruct”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Blast Off! Second Ignition”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Merry Go Round”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wild West Insecticide”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Testing Dummy”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A Houdini Special”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The Final Problem”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“~Locked And Loaded~”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In varying levels of agony, his classmates struggled and perished one by one. And all throughout he kept laughing... Until something interrupted that laughter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">“That’s right, Korekiyo... Two more friends you sent me... But we’re not done. You remember the promise you made, right, Korekiyo?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes... I need 100... 100 friends... Is what I promised, sister...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">“Now go... go out of the killing game and into the world and make 100 friends... As you promised...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Yet again, Korekiyo found waking up to be a rather disgusting process. So the first thing he did was get out of the bed and proceed directly towards the shower. He didn’t even bother looking at the time. It was simply irrelevant, as him not getting any more sleep till the next night was already a given. Least he could do is prepare himself.</p><p>Once he was done, and ready to get dressed he finally took a look at the clock. Seems like his awakening was not too early. It was just past six in the morning. He began dressing himself, grooming his hair and adjusting accessories. Once the mask was in place... His tension seemed to pass, if only somewhat. But yet again, his eyes fell on the makeup kit and he hesitated... But went ahead with applying it anyway. It would not be right to do otherwise.</p><p>After yesterday’s readjusting, today he took way less time to finish it all. Still, it took over an hour, and there was still an hour left before the therapy session. So it was a big surprise to Korekiyo when the doorbell rang. And as he opened the door, he was treated to sight of Rantaro on the other side, with one backpack on his shoulders and another in his hand. Behind him, Tenko could be seen, also sporting a backpack.</p><p>“Good morning! I see I didn’t wake you up. So, are you ready to go?” Rantaro asked, offering the backpack.</p><p>“Are we departing now then? I was not expecting it to happen until after the therapy session.”</p><p>“Ah... I should have probably warned you yesterday, my bad. We were planning to depart with the first sun. I hope we didn’t catch you by surprise?”</p><p>“You did, but I will still go. If anything, I should have anticipated something like that, considering the nature of this trip. And I should have prepared properly myself.” Korekiyo responds. He was so focused on his anxiety and worries about inevitable that he completely forgot about the fact that trip with Rantaro was like a small camping day!</p><p>“Hey, don’t worry. It was my idea in the first place, so I prepared everything we’ll need.” Rantaro responded, waving his hand in calming manner, and showing the backpack in the other, “There’s some packed breakfast from Kirumi as well as everything needed to make some lunch and dinner on the spot. I’ve also warned Usami none of us will be present. Seems like she’s all for the idea!”</p><p>It would appear Rantaro truly was prepared. Korekiyo couldn’t help but feel a bit of shame. It was unbecoming of him to be so unprepared especially with forewarning he was given. Still, he should be thankful for Rantaro’s own preparedness as without it he would have had to abandon the idea of going and his plans for the day. So with a smile, unseen to the other two under a mask, he takes the backpack and puts it on. It’s surprisingly heavy... No, not quite. Korekiyo himself is one weaker. They spent less than a month in simulation, but atrophy waits for no one...</p><p>“Let’s go, you degenerates! The sun is already going up and we have a whole island to explore!” Tenko suddenly butted in. She was visibly giddy with excitement... But her words were clearly only directed at Rantaro. To Korekiyo himself, vibes Tenko gave off were rather... defensive if he had to guess.</p><p>“Well, then let’s go to the ferry. There’s a ferry station on the Fifth Island, but that is the only structure. Otherwise, it’s a small jungle free for us to explore.” With that, Rantaro led the way, Tenko following right after and Korekiyo, after quickly turning off the lights and locking the door, behind them. Hopefully, this little trip will be worth it...</p><p>***</p><p>They had the breakfast while waiting for the ferry to arrive to the Fifth Island. The ride was generally quiet, Rantaro being only one to speak up and explain what exactly he had planned. Seems like it was a small stroll through the jungle, followed by camping and making food on open fire. Nothing too special, and makes sense considering that all islands are supposed to be generally safe.</p><p>Once the trio finally docked and went off the ferry, Rantaro took charge, immediately going into rather dense greenery of the jungle, followed by Tenko and Korekiyo. He definitely had a surprising level of confidence and calm, considering relatively unknowable situation ahead of them. There could still be predators or dangerous animals. Or, they could simply lose their own track and fail to find their way back to the ferry.</p><p>Although, as the Ultimate Adventurer, he probably was through situations more dangerous than just some unscouted forestry. If anything, it would be like a casual walk for him. Korekiyo himself was well-traveled, but he was usually sticking to populated areas, or at least ones where humans left traces, not wild ones. But he was confident in Rantaro’s intentions and skills, so simply followed, while observing the exotic locale... He saw quite a few unusually bright insects fly by, and even some tropical birds. No animal life for now, though. Nature was indeed pretty... Even though it was not his preferred kind of beauty, he could see where most would draw the appeal from</p><p>Tenko, on the other hand, didn’t seem to be as calm. She definitely tried to keep the calm appearance, and even wowed out loud when a bright bird flew above the group... But she seemed to be somewhat claustrophobic amidst dense greenery, having to constantly navigate around and between the large trees. Korekiyo also couldn’t miss how she was throwing glances back at him way more often than one would expect from just him being the last in the group.</p><p>Still, Kiyo chose to not comment on that. Eventually, though hard to tell when exactly, with no tools to tell passage of time Rantaro stopped, having found a relatively open clearing.</p><p>“This should be a good place to set up camp. We should get started, or else our lunch will be late.” Rantaro announced, dropping his backpack down and looking around.</p><p>“Whew! I was wandering when the walking would be over. So, what do we do now?”, Tenko was eager to drop her own backpack down and stretch once she has done so.</p><p>“I suppose we will need to help with the tents? That sounds like a place to start.”, Kiyo guessed, lowering his backpack down as well. It would seem the trip part of the journeying was over and camping part was commencing.</p><p>“Actually, I was thinking that we should get a fire going as soon as possible. I can handle the camp, and, in meantime, could you two find some suitable wood to start the fire? Some dry wood, both thick branches and thinner twigs would be good. It’ll have to last us a while.” Rantaro suggested, already opening his backpack and digging into it.</p><p>“Are you sure it’s a good idea? I’m not the best with directions... What if we get lost in the jungle?” asked Tenko, twiddling her fingers.</p><p>“Well, you can always yell for help and I can come get you... But just in case...” he responded, taking a small round object and handing it over to Kiyo. A compass. “We should be approximately in the middle of the island. And the ferry is on the very east of the coast.”</p><p>“I see. That should help us avoid walking in circles.” Kiyo nodded. It wasn’t the best, but it did carry some of that ‘adventurous authenticity’ that more modern devices tend to lack.</p><p>“But why’s it gotta be two people?” questioned Tenko. It seems like she really was uncomfortable in his presence...</p><p>“Well, we’ll need a lot of firewood to keep it running long enough. I don’t think one person can carry that much. That and we do have to start sooner, unless you want Kirumi to lecture you on missing meal timings.” chuckled Rantaro half-heartedly. He clearly was sensing the tension, and yet still pushed for the situation. Did he have the same idea as Korekiyo himself?</p><p>“Fine then! Let’s go, degenerate. The quicker we get it over with the better!”, Tenko announced, turning in place and heading right back into the jungle. Rantaro simply smirked at Korekiyo and nodded in Tenko’s direction. The anthropologist simply sighed in response and followed after her.</p><p>***</p><p>The gathering trip was surprisingly silent. The two simply spend their time wandering aimlessly, while picking up any branches or twigs that might be good. If Kiyo was to guess, a storm passed through recently, but not in last few days. Not long enough for wood to start rotting, not recent enough for it to be wet, but enough for quite a lot of good branches to be all over the place just to be picked up.</p><p>He did not forget to cross-reference the compass regularly either, always noting the direction the camp is supposed to be in, even though Tenko was the one leading him. Or, more accurately, he was simply following her and mostly gathering what she had missed. They had to stay together to not get lost, but it didn’t seem like she cared much. And eventually she seemed to have had enough as she simply dropped the heap of twigs she was carrying on the ground and turned to face Korekiyo.</p><p>“Okay! I can’t handle it anymore! I’m not like Himiko and can’t just hide away my feelings!” she shouted, pointing a finger directly at Korekiyo. “You! I know you’re not at fault for the Killing Game stuff, but I can’t rest easy until I aikido throw you!”</p><p>Well, that was unexpected. It seems like her more powerful emotional side has finally won over. It was an inevitability in the long run. Still, what she was suggesting...</p><p>“I see. If that is what is needed for the hostility to cease, then I can accept it just once. Just please, do try to—”</p><p>Weird. He was definitely looking at Tenko as he was saying that, not at the sky. And he was standing with firewood in his arms, not laying on the ground covered in it. And his back definitely didn’t hurt. Ow. Underestimating Ultimate Aikido Master’s speed may have been a mistake.</p><p>“There! Now I feel all better! Wow, I didn’t think you’d actually agree to it. Wait... you’re not the type of degenerate that enjoys being abused by girls, are you?!”</p><p>Tenko... Suddenly felt like her more normal self. No weird looks or hostile auras. Just the usual light aversion. Was that really enough? Well, for starters, he probably should avoid weirding her out. Plus, this lie will be nothing compared to one he told them all before...</p><p>“I simply wished to mend the bridges... I do feel horribly guilty for committing a murder, even if it was entirely make-belief one. There is something different about extinguishing a human life that...” Kiyo was about to trail off, but then he saw Tenko standing above him looking... completely confused.</p><p>“Wait... you seriously thought that I was mad at you because you killed me?” she asked... In just as confused tone.</p><p>“Was it not? Clearly you held some sort of resentment towards me and...”</p><p>Tenko was laughing. Lightly, and not completely bending over with amusement, but still genuinely laughing. And once she calmed down a little she extended a hand down to Kiyo. And after a bit of hesitation he put his own into it. Surprisingly, what came after was not another aikido throw, but just her pulling him up, the scattered wood falling off of him.</p><p>“Do you really think that I’m as self-centered? I don’t care if you killed me or Angie! What I do care about though, is what you did to poor Himiko!” Tenko explained in a lecturing tone.</p><p>Wait, Himiko?</p><p>“I watched her through the broadcast... Not in a weird way! Just curious is all... And she was so completely heartbroken over both of our deaths! Mine and Angie’s! Even if that was just fiction, seeing her so... sad. I just couldn’t forgive it! But now my heart is at peace again! That and it’s been way too long since I could use my Neo Aikido on anyone!” Tenko announced, almost beaming with satisfaction.</p><p>“I see. Well, my actions in the Killing Game were deplorable towards everyone, and I do apologize. I will be certain to apologize to those who wake up later as well, including Himiko.” Kiyo responded, trying to dust some dirt off his outfit. Jungle ground was not best place to land on...</p><p>“Well, let’s get that firewood back to the camp! Now that I’m no longer stressing myself out, I’m getting really hungry!” Tenko announced.</p><p>“First we’ll need to pick it all back up...” the anthropologist pointed out in response. The two looked around, as both of their piles were now randomly scattered.</p><p>“Heheh... I probably should’ve given more warning?” the martial artist suggested sheepishly.</p><p>“...let us proceed with the gathering.”</p><p>***</p><p>It took them enough time to gather all the scattered firewood, find more and then find their way back to camp that by the time they arrived, Rantaro already had everything set up. Even a place to start the fire. Tenko even thought that wood they gathered was excessive, but Rantaro reassured her that it may not even be enough to last long enough. With help of some matches and flammable liquid the fire was going and Rantaro was warming up some canned foods in their very cans.</p><p>Korekiyo did voice a worry about the fire potentially expanding past the campfire, but Rantaro was prepared for everything, demonstrating a fire foam capsule he had in one of the backpacks. Seems like he really did prepare for everything.</p><p>Once lunch was ready and they all have ate, the group decided to just enjoy some time around the fire, idly telling stories. Rantaro had a long one about an adventure he had in Egypt where he happened to stumble into completely buried small pyramid that became a den of desert snakes with time. Tenko had some motivational stories that her master told her when she was training. And Kiyo himself had quite a few lesser known folk legends and mythos to share, though some did leave Tenko shivering in light terror.</p><p>As time passed, evening neared, sky becoming redder and darker. At which point Rantaro had another surprise to share, pulling out what he had prepared for dinner. Several skewers, a bag of marinated meat pieces and a separate bag with marshmallows. Tenko was practically squeaking with joy at the idea of trying the American camp treat for real. Although when she tried it, she seemed a little disappointed. Seems like she expected way more flavor.</p><p>What none of them were disappointed with though, was the meat cooked on actual open flame. Whatever you cooked at home just couldn’t compare to such purely authentic dish of humans. And throughout the dinner Kiyo couldn’t help but notice both Rantaro and Tenko seemingly ‘stealthily’ sneaking looks in as he ate, as if expecting to see how he eats despite the mask. This proved to be rather amusing, and kept him smiling under it as he finished eating. And soon after that the sky was already dark enough for stars to appear. That was when Tenko stood up.</p><p>“Well, you degenerates feel free to camp out here! But my back cannot handle the ground, so I’m heading back.” she announced.</p><p>“Well, I can’t force you to stay, but I hope you had fun. I’m going to be camping out here. Been a while since I did that.” answered Rantaro, throwing a compass towards Tenko, which she easily catches. “You know the way to the ferry, right?”</p><p>“Directly east and then I will see it!” Tenko responded proudly.</p><p>“What about you, Kiyo? Feel like heading back too? It’s fine if you don’t want to sleep on the ground, but I did grab enough sleeping bags for all of us.”</p><p>“I shall stay. A night under the sky is not too unusual for me either. And while I do have preference towards comfort, I always welcome different experiences. Seeing the world and way others like to experience it from their perspectives...” Kiyo answered. If Rantaro could see the beauty in sleeping like that, an anthropologist like him couldn’t avoid a chance to experience it together with the Ultimate Adventurer. Perhaps even hear more about his travels in process.</p><p>“Well! Then I’m off. I’m gonna warn Usami tomorrow morning that you guys will be late!” Tenko said waving and going towards the darkness of the jungle depths. There was still some sunlight left, even if sun itself has set, so she had enough time to get there safely.</p><p>And with that, Kiyo and Rantaro were left alone. Once Tenko’s footsteps were no longer heard, Rantaro looked directly at Korekiyo, smiling and asking:</p><p>“So? Did you help her calm down?”</p><p>“I see. You really did plan for us to be together in order for her to stop thinking ill of me.” Korekiyo commented.</p><p>“Not quite. I simply planned the trip first and Tenko was only one that wanted to come with. But when you came and I saw how she reacted... Well, being together on a wild island tends to bring people together one way or another.” Rantaro explained, picking up a stick and moving the wood around in the fire.</p><p>“It appears she simply couldn’t suppress the emotions welling up within her towards Himiko’s grief. Her logical side was overpowered easily.”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad to see you guys made up. And nobody else holds anything against you either. It’s good to see that the class isn’t at each other’s throats...”</p><p>“Not quite...” Korekiyo noted, remembering last day’s meeting. “Kaede.”</p><p>At mention of her name Rantaro simply shook his head.</p><p>“Yeah... She took it harsh. And it seems like every time someone goes to meet her, they make it worse. Starting with me and then everyone else...”</p><p>“So, it wasn’t just me that was anticipating the meeting with the cheerful and bright Kaede, then?”</p><p>“Heh... Yeah. And every time someone is disappointed at her real personality, she grows more bitter. She stopped coming to morning therapy and breakfast after Kirumi met her. Angie and Tenko didn’t make it much better either.” Rantaro sighed. “Maybe if I reacted differently when I first met her, she wouldn’t be so aggressive to people’s surprise at the differences...”</p><p>“Did you say something specific to offend her?” Kiyo asked curiously.</p><p>“It was just a dumb slip of the tongue... But it seems it was enough to shape the way she reacts to anyone meeting her after waking up. What about you? You know ‘humanity’ well. Any ideas?”</p><p>“I did try to offer words of understanding, but it appears she only took them as me suggesting she accept her self-perceived horribleness. How the aftermath of the killing game continues to warp her on the cycle of self-hatred is... disgusting. And yet its wonderful to observe her unabated cynicism. That is the humanity, after all...” Kiyo stopped himself before he started to glorify her behavior too much. It was beautiful, yes, but not in a way that most would welcome. And appearing like he welcomes it tends to push people away. That is why his position as an observer in most social interactions is best one, after all.</p><p>“I see. Well, I hope that once she calms, she manages to see your words for what they were. But I am afraid of what might happen once Shuichi awakens...” Rantaro’s gaze darkened. “It seems she did not let go of affection towards him.”</p><p>She did seem to have closer connection to Shuichi than anyone else. And if what Rantaro said was true...</p><p>“The heartbreak she’ll feel should he also be disappointed to see her true self will be disastrous...” Kiyo finished his thought out loud.</p><p>Rantaro simply nodded, rifling through the flame again and looking up to the sky.</p><p>“It’s getting late. I can watch the fire and put it out. Feel free to go to sleep.”</p><p>“Are you sure we should sleep without it? Even with the bags, the cold of night may be dangerous.” Kiyo cautiously asked.</p><p>“Nights here are pretty warm. Plus, we’re in the middle of an island, so ocean winds won’t reach us easily.” Rantaro responded casually.</p><p>“I see. Then I hope you take no offense in me departing to sleep now. I do have other plans for tomorrow still.”</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’m used to not having any schedule, so staying up longer than most others is normal.”</p><p>“In that case, I shall bid you good night, Rantaro.” Kiyo said, preparing his sleeping bag and climbing into his tent.</p><p>“You as well. Have no nightmares.” Rantaro chuckled.</p><p>“Is the usual wish not for ‘sweet dreams’?” the anthropologist asked with light sarcasm.</p><p>“For all of us ‘no nightmares’ is already more than usual.” the adventurer responded with same slightly sarcastic tone.</p><p>After that Korekiyo fully climbed into the sleeping bag, zipping it closed. No more words were said, only light clicking of the wood in the fire and the sounds of various insects singing their songs through the night.</p><p>The soothing melody of nature definitely carried enough rhythm to eventually make the uneven ground and lack of proper pillow go from noticeable discomfort to light nuisance. And eventually even that faded away as his tiredness from having to carry things for first half of the day took over and made Korekiyo slip into dreams...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here it is, the second chapter. Sorry for those who only follow this fic, but I think I figured out the best schedule for writing it relative to Class Swap killing game. Current plan is to write a full chapter section of Class Swap, then go back to a single chapter of this fic, then back to section chapter of Class Swap then back here. Once Class Swap story is finished, I will be spending all writing time on finishing this fic before starting any other projects.</p><p>Hope you guys enjoy it!</p><p>P.S. This is probably the one in which I anger every Kaede fan in the world, but I at least think I know where I'm going with the idea, trust me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>